criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Colin James
Jimmy "Mugsy" Collins (appearing as Colin James) was the killer of Irish immigrant Harriet Patrick in Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) and a suspect in the murder investigation of fellow prisoner Kev O'Connell in Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Colin is a 28-year-old former-butler who was employed under Oscar Trefusis. He has short blond hair and dons a black suit with a white shirt and bow tie covered in soot. It is known that Colin plays the fiddle, wears Wellington boots and eats beef and stout pie. In his second appearance, he dons a black-and-white striped prisoner's uniform with a tear by the neck of the shirt, as well as a prisoner's cap. His face is dirtied and he sports a bruise on his right cheek. It is discovered that he chews tobacco, knows the Bible and is right-handed. Events of Criminal Case Slash and Burn Colin became a suspect after the player and Isaac found cow dung from the victim's cow on one of his gloves. He remembered the victim coming to the house, requesting a position. But he only spoke to her long enough to send her away. When he asked why they cared so much when there was a fire going on, Isaac told him she was murdered and that sort of behavior is what makes him a suspect. Colin was spoken to again about a wanted poster with his face on it. He explained that in the past, he was a thief, mostly committing armed muggings. However, the victim found it and returned to confront him about it. When asked if things became violent, Colin said it did not, and he had changed himself thanks to some help from Father Donovan. Plus, Oscar Trefusis was kind enough to give him a job as his butler giving him all sorts of new clothing and equipment to help with it. In the end, the evidence pointed to Colin as Harriet's killer. Colin claimed innocence, but Isaac got him to slip up by getting him to admit that he had gotten rid of the switchblade he used to stab Harriet. He said that Harriet had caught him stealing silverware and that she was going to report him to Oscar Trefusis. Not wanting to go back to jail and work on the treadmill, Colin caught up with Harriet and stabbed her 13 times. Judge Takakura sentenced him to 25 years in jail accompanied by work on the treadmill. He later spoke to the player and Isaac again, telling them Oscar was exploiting people, only keeping this private because he was working for him. He said Oscar was a part of a scheme to use Irish immigrants for slave labor. To find proof of Colin's claims, Isaac and the player searched Oscar's home again. Death Without Parole During their investigation, Maddie and the player got word that Colin took advantage of the situation and escaped the prison. After finding him at Bull Mine, he was returned to prison and was made a suspect in Kev O'Connell's murder. Maddie found it hard to believe his escape was a coincidence given the murder, but Colin said he had nothing to do with Kev's murder, or even knew him that much. Colin was interrogated again about a threatening message he sent to the victim, which had traces of his DNA on it. He said he was planning on escaping with Kev, thinking it would be easier if it was the two of them. However, Kev kept bragging about their escape to the other inmates, and wrote him that message in order to keep him quiet. However, he still insisted he did not kill him, as he claimed he was a weakling compared to him. Colin was found to be innocent this time around after the team incarcerated Jeremiah Shankshaw for Kev's murder. Trivia *Colin is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Colin is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *Colin is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Colin is one of the few characters (aside the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. Case appearances *Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery CJamesMOTP.png|Colin, as he appeared in Slash and Burn (Case #2 of Mysteries of the Past). ColinJamesApp2.png|Colin, as he appeared in Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past) and wearing the prison uniform. JimmyBehindBarsMOTP.png|Colin, sentenced to 25 years in prison accompanied by work on the treadmill for the murder of Harriet Patrick. OG_SUS_402_601.jpg ColinMugshot2.png Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers